Mystic Springs Oasis
by Gerard Cypriako
Summary: Un spin-off precuela de una historia que tengo en progreso: un artista considera adquirir una membresía del club naturalista Mystic Springs Oasis de Yax para salir, creativa y socialmente, de su zona de confort.
1. Extracto 1: Premiere (Bienvenida)

Era temprano. No había mucha actividad en la ZPD treinta minutos antes de que la mayoría del personal entrara. Por encima de recibir al madrugador ocasional, Benjamín Garraza se distraía en su teléfono en lo que daba la hora de comenzar a laborar.

Él se había puesto a averiguar dónde su estrella predilecta iría a dar presentaciones en vivo, para calcular si debía esperar mucho antes de que regresara a Zootopia; el último espectáculo que había dado en la ciudad hacía ya cuatro meses, pero si no se mantenía al tanto del rumbo de la cantautora, podría perderse quizá una gira de imprevisto, o una aparición en la ciudad para participar en cierta caridad, como solía hacerlo...algo tenía que saber. ¡Esperar no es sinónimo de perder el tiempo!

Tecleó 'gazelle concierto fechas' en el buscador y no tardó en conseguir resultados decepcionantes. ¡Bueno! ¡Gazelle prefería estar ocupándose de la familia! Ah, tan considerada.

Quizá no tenía que buscar los shows que iban a quedar tan lejos, sino los locales que iban a llegar en año y medio o dos.

'gazelle concierto zootopia'

Y lo que salió primero fue desconcertante: un artículo, de hacía dos días, titulado "El Visitante Sorpresa En La Premiere De Lee"

Y abajo en la descripción del resultado de búsqueda, decía "faltó: concierto".

-Okey...¿y ésto de qué se trata?

El guepardo leyó a una velocidad superior a la que sus piernas le permiten correr:

* * *

 _JackalOnline . com_

El Visitante Sorpresa En La Premiere De Lee

12:39

Escrito por Dustin Koski.

 ** _El pasado viernes a las 19:00 horas se estrenó la nueva película de la directora T. Lee en una docena de cines Zootopianos de todos los tamaños, lo que se celebró con una gala de alfombra roja en la plaza más grande de la Savanna Central. Si bien los reporteros atacaron al equipo de actores y al personal de producción con camaras y micrófonos (link a esa galería de fotos_ _aquí_ _), la atención general se centró en alguien ajeno a la película que asistió, y citamos, "porque es fan de T.". Se trata del pintor Rudi Schiele, nieto de la bohemia gacela acuarelista Egon Schiele, quien se presentó al estreno ataviado como la superestrella pop Gazelle en uno de sus icónicos atuendos rojos, completo con una peluca improvisada, falda roja de diseñador, y un top y tacones que combinaban. El artista añadió un toque personal a su look: unas manchas pintadas, difuminadas abajo de sus ojos, que creemos que representan 'ojeras'._**

* * *

Garraza abrió los ojos, pasmado. Bajo el párrafo que acababa de terminar venía anexada una foto de cuerpo completo del joven en cuestión. El guepardo quedó boquiabierto.

Un colega cánido se dirigía a reportarse con Bogo y en su camino saludó a Benjamin. Éste no le respondió, pero el oficial sí lo escuchó decir:

-Es una desgracia.

-¿Qué es una desgracia?

-¡Ay! Hola, Lóbez. Oh, nada, sólo...-después de reír nerviosamente, cerró el hocico a falta de una buena expresión para el momento. Y rápido la volvió a abrir:

-¿Ya viste ésto?-le mostró al compañero Antonio Lóbez la foto del pintor imitando a su musa. Antonio soltó una risa resoplada.

-Se ve fatal.

-¿A poco no? ¿Me entiendes, verdad? ¡Míralo!-Ben magnificó la foto con sus garras y la centró en la cara del artista-¡Mira cómo me la dejó!

Antonio no hizo ni un esfuerzo en evitar sonreír.

-Qué vergüenza-suspiró Ben-Yendo en contra de todo lo que Gazelle representa...¡Se ve miserable!

-Ehrm, sí, se ve. ¿De casualidad no ha llegado la agente de Fangsy todavía?

-¿La agente de Fangsy...? No, eres de los primeros en llegar, así que pues ponte a alerta-el expedidor se inclinó hacia Lóbez para susurrarle:

-Gracias por recordarme. Ando por detrás de todos en esto; muy-erm-...no tan al día con este caso del Fangsy.

-No hay problema. ¡Nos vemos, galán!-el lobo se despidió de Clawhauser.

-¡Igualmente!-respondió él con entusiasmo.

De inmediato reanudó la lectura del artículo:

 _ **"Cuando se le preguntó el motivo por el que habría venido a la alfombra roja así, Rudi respondió:**_

 _Como presa, creo que hay una vulnerabilidad innata en los que somos de las especies no depredadoras, diferente y más notable que la de los cazadores. Y en esa fragilidad, yo veo que sobresale una inocencia que tiene una sensualidad carnal muy atractiva...que es distinta a la gallardía y valerosidad de los animales cazadores: grandes, imponentes, autoritarios por apariencia. Un manso impala puede ser tan poderoso como un feroz tigre solo por mostrarse en su autenticidad: desnudo, débil, y sin protección. Dispuesto a que otros más fuertes le pisoteen, como un mártir...y al final del día, sin salir lastimado."_

Clawhauser intentó digerir lo que el escuincle contestó. ¿Qué no mostrarse como indefenso ante un agresor haría que éste no dudara en agredirte? Es decir, sabiendo que no vas a luchar. ¿O a caso estaría refiriéndose a la lucha pacífica? Eso sonaba bastante más a Gazelle.

 ** _"De todos modos se le fue preguntado porqué habría escogido la figura de Gazelle en específico, a lo que contestó:_**

 _Habrán algunos que lo tomarán como un insulto hacia ella; otros pensarán que es una burla hacia mí. Estoy en un punto de mi trayectoria en que humillarme públicamente es algo que me enriquece y enriquece a los que me ven: de camino hacia acá escuché a una zebra decirle a su pequeña 'Míralo caminar con zapatos', pues me venía tambaleando, ¿no? Toma cierta valentía exponerte tomando una decisión así, pues quedas al libre juicio de los demás. Es parte de mi trabajo como artista, asumir las consecuencias de las reacciones a lo que pinto o dibujo; y muchos pasan por eso a diario, pero no les corresponde hacerlo por compromiso, sino para enfrentar los prejuicios de los demás. Además, mi especie viene enlazada, desde los tiempos cavernícolas, con la alimentación de los depredadores. Antes la carne de impala alimentaba a los cazadores; ahora yo alimento a los egos de todos los animales por igual."_

 ** _Las entrevistas a la raquítica gacela terminaron con él interpretando una versión muy poco emotiva y plana (-mente mal cantada) del éxito de Gazelle 'Pezuñas Blandas, Sueños Blancos'. Cuando alguien de los visitantes le pidió un autógra..._**

El redondo expedidor aún no terminaba de leer, pero se saltó al final del artículo, pues venía un extracto con fotocapturas que decía así:

 ** _"Hace unos días, la misma Gazelle se dio por enterada de la faramalla de Schiele y comentó sobre ello en sus redes sociales, apreciando el sentido del humor del joven, mas no estaba de acuerdo con su uso de los términos 'presa', 'depredador' y 'cazador' calificándolos como arcaicos, y que ella misma no se sentía tan apegada a su especie como para que ésta definiera tan marcadamente su identidad, a diferencia de él. Mencionó también como esas ideas insistían en regresar a la era donde la clase dominante y la dominada se determinaban de acuerdo a quién se comía quién, solo para que su simbolismo tuviera sentido."_**

Y ahí se mostraban, capturas de sus publicaciones en varias redes sociales sobre la discusión.

Benjamin sonrió, orgulloso porque su gacela favorita había puesto unos argumentos sobre la mesa que seguro le callaban la boca a la otra, que eran congruentes con sus mensajes pro-igualdad.

Miró la hora en su smartphone. Eran las 8:00. Ni modo: tendría que enfocarse en el trabajo a partir de entonces.

...


	2. Extracto 2: Estímulo (Pre-Intro)

Judy revisó la hora en su celular. No faltaba nada para que la exhibición de Fangsy se abriera al público.

Ella y Nick acababan de entrar a la sala de conferencias del Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Zootopia: un salón espacioso, lleno de sillas, con una tarima que en realidad era un escalón de siete centímetros de alto que cubría un tercio de la superficie del suelo de madera, y atrás de ésta -para donde volteaban las sillas- una pared blanca que tenía colgada un cuadro rectangular de, a lo que la coneja se calculaba, 1 x 2 metros cuadrados. Y a su lado, un letrero de contorno azul que se leía "Inauguración de ArtFest 2016".

Repasó el ambiente con la vista: ya habían unos animales dentro. Visitantes y un equipo de prensa.

-¿Tú crees que haya sido necesario tenernos aquí? ¿No podían asignar a otros oficiales para supervisar?

-Somos a quienes nos encargaron el caso desde el inicio. Nos corresponde. Y a veces, la seguridad de los establecimientos no lo logra como suficiente-su compañero aseguró.

En contraste con ella, él estaba emocionado por pasar la tarde vigilando las exposiciones del ArtFest, pues implicaba tomar un descanso de la acción del campo y trabajar...en donde estaría rodeado de un fantástico estímulo cerebral.

Una jornada pagada en la que solo vigilé una galería de arte, el zorro pensó para sí.

Su colega parecía estar más bien convencida de que deberían seguir buscando evidencias y cerrando la cifra de sopechosos en lugar del deber adjudicado, pero órdenes son órdenes.

Nick comenzó a hablar:

-Parte de lo que me gusta de Fangsy como artista es que no sacrifica su dignidad animal. No como...ése, por ejemplo.

Judy dirigió la cabeza a quien Nick se refería: se trataba de una gacela órice que a primera impresión le recordó a uno de sus vecinos; tenía el pelaje de matiz bronceado-amarillo, una franja marrón que le atravesaba horizontalemnte la región de su cara anterior a la nariz y la boca, cuello largo, cuernos altos bastante derechos (a excepción por las puntas, que era donde se curveaban) ...llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de talla más grande a la suya que traía fajada, y la tela sobrante solo colgaba sobre su cintura, tapando su cinturón. También vestía con corbata azul eléctrico y pantalones negros. Estaba sentado sobre el escalón, enfrente del cuadro en la pared, abrazando sus piernas. Uno adivinaría que estaba esperando algo.

Sin aviso dado, Nick lo llamó:

-¡Hey! ¡Hormonas!

La gacela se volteó y levantó la mirada al zorro policía. Vio a Judy darle un empujón desaprobatorio a éste por insistir con la manía de los sobrenombres, pero él rápido se defendió:

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No importa si tú le dices algo, él no responde a nada. Es como parte de su acto. Cuando sale en público, siempre se queda callado.

Judy miró a Nick, desconfiada. Éste prosiguió:

-Es puro show. Además, es un nombre legítimo con el que lo llaman sus amigos y conocidos. Y para acabarla de fregar-Nick alzó una pata-es uno de los muchos que yo sé que me apodan "Nicknames" Wilde. Pillos, ¿no?

La policía ahora estaba intrigada por lo que le decían.

-¿Y tú...?

-Conozco a todos; todos los ciudadanos y todos los artistas. ¡Y a él más!, porque él es de Zootopia.

Caminaron un poco después del diálogo pasado hasta que se instalaron en unos asientos.

-Él es un pintor, y hace dibujos y acuarelas de él mismo desnudo en poses eróticas-asumió el zorro su habitual sonrisa-. Así como ésa-señaló el cuadro de la pared, y a Judy de repente todo le pareció razonable:

-¿Es él?

-Sip.

-Hermosura-dijo ella, fijándose en la pintura y comparándola con el autor que ahí estaba enfrente. En el cuadro, el pintor aparecía sin ropa, torcidamente ilustrado en su caja torácica, con la pata derecha cruzándose por el abdomen, tocando su cadera; con la izquierda, se tocaba la oreja derecha, descansando el brazo sobre su cabeza, por arriba de su frente, manteniendo contacto visual con el espectador que lo viese.

Notó que tanto él como su autorretrato tenían el ceño fruncido. Luego se preguntó si enserio sería tan flaco por debajo de esa camisa como se pintaba.

-Ve sus pinturas y entenderás eso de la dignidad-Nick le sugirió-Él explota creativamente a su cuerpo rascuacho y hace cosas escandalosas en la calle, y así se ganó su reputación de tipo al que le gusta la intimidad, la sexualidad-pausó para respirar-y la soledad. Y que odia la ropa.

Todo eso se oía interesante. A Judy le estaba naciendo una curiosidad por averiguar más:

-¿Y va a dar una conferencia o sólo vino a presentar sus obras?

Nick se encogió de hombros

-Algo así, pero de lo único que habla es de lo sexy que es todo el mundo, y no vale la pena.

Judy sospechó que éso último se trataba de una broma.

-Pero igual-continuó el otro-como él vive aquí, no como los demás, tienes chance de encontrártelo por ahí.

-¿De veras?-el semblante de la coneja se iluminó ante la posibilidad. Sería fantástico intentar tener una charla con él.

-Zootopia: Hogar de los Ciudadanos Más Cuerdos-Nick enfatizó con sus ademanes típicos de patas. Judy soltó una risa.

-Vaya. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a que haya tantas celebridades vagando por ahí, y que un encuentro con ellas sea tan casual.

-Es más, creo que lo has visto-el zorro señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al pintor inmóvil en su lugar-Salió en el video de la enfadosa y aburridísima chica depresiva Llama Del Rey para su canción esa de los videojuegos.

Al escuchar eso, la policía casi salta de su silla.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya sé quién es! Bueno, ya...-rio levemente y veloz recobró la compostura-...reconozco. Es hermoso ese video-comentó después de volver a sentarse.

-Y bastante cachondo-Nick sonrió con más fuerza-Él y Llama no se dieron así un beso cariñoso nada más, sino un beso bastante jugoso.

-Seh-ella asintió- y cuando la llama y la gacela están abrazados, y están quietos y...sus labios nada más se tocan...-el aliento no le rindió para seguir.

-¡Eeeeh! Se prende, se prende-el zorro la molestó, obsequiándole otra de sus miradas de pícaro.

-En serio hacen bonita pareja.

-De hecho no estaría mal: él es la versión masculina, aunque no tanto, de Llama Del Rey. Quizás si no fueran de distintas especies, sí funcionaba.

Judy volvió a asentir con un "Seh" poco animado, pues lo de las distintas especies la dejó pensando. También pensó en que ya había visto al pintor desnudo en el video en cuestión, lo que confirmaba lo delgado que estaba, hasta para una gacela. ¿Y Nick? Nick estaba por debajo del peso promedio de un animal de su tamaño.

...¿qué estaba preguntándose ahora?

Puesto que el zorro guardó silencio por un buen rato, ella pudo ver como un hipopótamo con un micrófono se le acercaba a aquel pintor, quien se puso de pie al ver animales de prensa aglomerándose alrededor suyo preparados para grabarlo y hacer preguntas.

-Paco Beltrán, líder camarógrafo de ZTV Noticias-el paquidermo estiró la pata que tenía libre.

-Rudi Egon Schiele-la gacela la estrechó con firmeza que se notó en su voz. No muy grave, y tampoco del otro extremo. Apacible, diría, por el tono que usó.

-¿Pretende darnos un adelanto de lo que dirá en su discurso inaugural del ArtFest?

Rudi iba a decir algo, pero Judy no escuchó por ser cortada de la concentración de su atención por Nick.

-¿Ya te interesaste, no?-se había inclinado por encima de su hombro para susurrarle, lo que hizo sobresaltar a la chica, quien al voltearse, se encontró frente a frente con la mirada verde, sinvergüenza y adormilada que veía a diario.

-Tengo ganas de ver sus pinturas.

-¡No te preocupes! Cubriremos el área por adentro; veremos todas las obras si damos vueltas por ahí. Sólo "trabaja"-recomendó él, tras la confesión de la coneja, mientras se levantaba de su silla-Ésa es la clave.

-¿Entonces...vamos?-ella también se bajó de su asiento.

-Después de ti-Nick levantó los brazos para presentarle la dirección en donde quedaba la puerta hacia la galería, no abierta a turistas todavía.

* * *

 _ **Un segundo extracto de el fic que escribo en inglés, extendido en ésta versión para que la interacción de los oficiales Hopps y Wilde sea más duradera, y que de paso a que se conozca más a este 'personaje'.**_

 _ **De paso, ya me contaron/ leí todo lo que sucede en la película y hasta la vi con medios especiales. Pagaré por verla cuando salga, pues la animación va a relucir más. Así como me dijeron, Finnick tiene sólo tres diálogos, lo que hizo más desafiante escribir una historia con él en el protagónico.**_

 _ **Nos vemos cuando alargue éste capítulo y publique el siguiente...**_

 _ **"...los mamíferos son amigos, y cantan cumbiaaaaaaaaaaas."**_


	3. Lunes, Tentativo

_**-¿Pretende darnos un adelanto de lo que dirá en su discurso inaugural del ArtFest?**_

Desde que oyó que el oficial lo llamó "Hormonas", Rudi no había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación que tuvieron el zorro y la coneja, que estaba seguro trataba de él Y el último comentario que hizo la policía antes de que ella y su pareja salieran por la puerta encaminándose a la galería lo dejó bastante consternado:

-No me sorprendería que formase parte del Club Naturalista.

Su compañero rio jubilosamente e intersectó:

-Nah, es reservado para ese tipo de cosas.

Hasta ahí alcanzó a oír antes de que se fueran.

Rayos. Ciertamente el universo quería recordarle el vergonzoso acontecimiento de la semana pasada, por todos los medios plausibles. Hasta una coneja que no sabía que había algo de razón en lo que estaba diciendo, algo de verdad. Y eso fue muy lamentable, al punto en que no dejaba de pensar en eso todos los días a cada momento.

Todas esas reflexiones se amontonaron tumultosamente en la cabeza del joven Schiele, un año mayor que Judy, para luego fluir fugaz y visceralmente como torrentes encaminados a una cascada, pues todas acabaron precipitándose a caer fuera de las orejas gachas de la gacela. Ya, olvidadas. Para poner atención en contestar al hipopótamo:

-No pienso así; será más como que hablaré de algo que me preocupa y me incumbe, aunque me digan que no, y eso es como el tema central de la galería. Todos nosotros, Jenny, Cecily, Steven, Fangsy...hablamos de lo mismo, pero no hacemos las mismas observaciones, salvo que opinamos que está mal; estamos en contra de lo que diseccionamos con las obras.

Aquellos que trabajaban para periódicos hacían anotaciones.

-Pero sólo esperen; ya cuando se ocupen todos los asientos de la habitación, ahí es cuando les aconsejo que prendan la cámara.

-¡Ah, así son los muchachos! ¡Tan confianzudos!-Paco Beltrán se llevó el micrófono que tanto detuvo frente a la gacela a la boca, y de paso le dio una palmada a Rudi en la espalda.

Rudi, siendo muy reacio al contacto físico, inclusive al de sus familiares, tensó su cuerpo instinctivamente, y después permitió sumiso que el señor Beltrán le abrazara el costado para que salieran los dos en una toma fotográfica.

No pudo evitar acordarse del día exactamente hacía una semana, gracias a la piel lisa del compadre que le sujetaba. Ese bochorno y esa amargura lo acosaban todavía, y lo mejor era poder aguantar a que llegase el momento para desahogarse y corregir lo que había pasado.

* * *

Rudi meditaba en la tranquilidad de su departamento. Cuando las tardes caían en la salvaje ciudad, y el bullicio externo comenzaba a desacelerarse y a apaciguarse, a él le gustaba encender unas velas, colocarlas en el piso, regar todos sus útiles de pintura y dejarlos rodar en el suelo, para caminar hacia su única ventana, que le ofrecía una alucinante vista panorámica desde las alturas de Zootopia. Luego apagaba las luces, cerraba las cortinas y ponía el seguro a su puerta, para no ser interrumpido en su relajación. Se sentaba con las patas cruzadas en postura de Flor de Loto, cerraba los ojos y respiraba. Inhalaba...y exhalaba. Para mayor comodidad, se quitaba la corbata y la aventaba por donde cayera, estiraba los brazos, se masajeaba cautelosamente el cuello, y de ahí pasaba al rostro...Todo eso lo practicaba antes de que a eso de las 7 de la noche le entraran ansias por darse una ducha. Cuando esa actividad la daba por finalizada, salía ceremoniosamente con su toalla del baño para terminar de secarse en su cuarto. Ya después de ahí no volvía a ponerse vestimenta; ni la pijama-solo justo antes de dormir. Y así cenaba, y veía televisión, en la privacidad total del cuarto que alquilaba. Completamente desnudo. Consumado una vez todo su ritual (uno de los muchos que estableció para llevar a cabo sus labores rutinarias), sentía que era hora de hacer lo que hacen los artistas: pintar, y filosofar. Con suerte, no andaba bajo en inspiración y podía dibujar autorretratos en posiciones que más le parecieran apropiadas, ya fuese abrazándose su torso apasionadamente, o descansando en el piso con gesto casual, siempre incluyendo a su mirada ejerciendo un feroz contacto visual.

Esa tarde terminaba uno, un carboncillo sobre papel de acuarela combinado con otros colores en pasteles difuminados para dar más volumen e intesidad a la imagen. Se veía bien. Pero no terminaba ni de formular una opinión, cuando oyó a alguien llamar a su puerta.

El artista vio con ojos dudosos a la puerta, reparó en un santiamén en que no estaba vestido.

Azotan nuevamente la entrada bloqueada.

-¡Un momento!

Se vio obligado a hacer esperar a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado en lo que se enlistaba para recibirlo: apenas le quitó el seguro a su puerta, todavía estaba ajustándose los pantalones.

Sorpresa, sorpresa. Eran sus progenitores. Nicanor y Delilah Schiele.

-¡Hola, amor!

-¿Cómo estás, Rudi?

La primera fue la hembra del vestido rosado que cargaba con un bolso en ambas pezuñas; el segundo fue el macho de camisa cuadriculada y la voz gruesa.

-Papá, mamá. Que alegría poder verlos-saludó él en un tono no muy entusiasta, pero congruente con su palabra.

La madre se abalanzó a abrazar a su hijo, y él recibió el abrazo gustoso. El padre hizo lo mismo.

-Pasen, pasen-Rudi en gesto de cortesía les permitió la entrada con la pata a su guarida.

La pareja se adentró al lugar como si estuviese en un museo donde no tenían el consentimiento de tocar nada; las velas del día, los lápices, hojas de dibujo y mochila de útiles desvalagados en el piso, el amplio tocador de la pared paralela a la cama...se anduvieron con cuidado para no incomodar el aura volátil de su hijo, quien cerró la puerta tras ellos. Le indicaron que no hacía falta que prendiera la luz, y que las velas les hacía sentir cómodos. Total, abundaban y alumbraban.

-Honestamente no esperaba una visita-reconoció la gacela más joven.

-Tu padre quiso explorar tu santuario de soltero, y yo solo quise pasar tiempo a solas con mi querido ángel-ella recorrió la mandíbula de Rudi con las pezuñas izquierdas, sonando consentidora como siempre.

Éso lo hacía curvear las comisuras de la boca hacia los lados.

-Puedo ir yo con ustedes para la próxima-propuso él, de forma muy seca.

-Sería maravilloso, nos encantaría salir contigo a alguna parte; ¡oh! ¡o podemos quedarnos en casa e invitar a todos los vecinos!

-Me vi hoy con el hurón de la tercera casa a la izquierda; me preguntó que cuándo volvíamos hacer otra reunión así-contó el padre, entusiasmado.

-¿Hacen reuniones en casa?

-Sí, Rudi. Y no sólo eso, sino que me dijo "Nicanor, ¡a ver cuándo traes a tu hijo!".

-¿Y cómo está eso?

-Verás, Rudi-intervino la señora-Escogemos una fecha, invitamos a muchos vecinos, y vienen una tarde a pasarla en el patio trasero. Servimos platillos y tu padre saca el producto de la cervecería de cortesía y ¡bum! medio vecindario conversando entre ellos y con nosotros, en nuestro hogar.

-Ponemos música con bocinas y conectamos el equipo de micrófonos e improvisamos un karaoke para las visitas más arrojadas, y a menudo Delilah nos deleita con sus-Nicanor puso una pezuña en el hombro de su esposa y la vio a la cara coquetonamente-canciones versionadas.

A continuación intercambiaron sonrisas en frente de su hijo, quien parecía estar procesando toda la información que le acababan de proporcionar.

-¿Entonces, se mudaron?

-No es muy grande el lugar-Delilah de repente notó el desencanto que invadió a Rudi repentinamente.

-Por eso cabe medio mundo en nuestro patio; somos como veinte animales en una sola residencial-explicó el padre Schiele.

-Hmm...-Rudi alzó el cejo, afectando el equilibrio en que la pareja había llegado.

Ellos sabían que él era muy celoso de su domicilio de su infancia y sus sentimientos de de la antigua casa eran más de propiedad más que de pertenencia; y así, como si nada, ellos lo dejaron ir. Él no iba acceder tan fácilmente a llegar a un ambiente desconocido donde habrían veinte animales invasores.

Ver a sus papás ponerse todos cursis era señal de que, efectivamente, estaban maravillados con lo que la vida ofrecía.

Nicanor volvió a asumir la palabra:

-¿Sabes a quién vimos la última reunión de vecinos?

-¿A quién?-Egon arrojó la pregunta políticamente correcta con desgana, la mirada clavada en el suelo (en un lugar donde ni estaba su papá) y un timbre berrinchudo en su voz.

-Aurel.

Los orejas del pintor se alzaron momentáneamente.

-¿De veras?

-Sí-aseguró Delilah jovial-y preguntó por ti.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que te extraña y que quiere volver a verte.


End file.
